Gray Mann
thumb|280px|Gray Mann in '[[Blood Brothers']] Gray Mann (*02. September 1822 in Mann an der Themse, England; 1972) war ein anglo-amerikanischer Unternehmer. Er war der Gründer des Unternehmens Gray Gravel Co., dessen ehemaliger Geschäftsführer (CEO), der lange verschollene Drillingsbruder der RED- und BLU-Leiter Redmond und Blutarch Mann sowie der Vater von Olivia Mann. Nach der Ermordung seiner Brüder im Fort Alamo, durch die er den Kies-Krieg beendete, führte er mithilfe seiner erbauten Roboter-Armee Krieg gegen Saxton Hale und Mann Co., welcher die ehemaligen Söldner der toten Gebrüder Mann anheuerte. Nach einem etwa einjährigen Krieg gegen Mann Co. fasste er den Plan, Saxton Hale mit seinen eigenen Regeln zu schlagen und konnte dadurch die Kontrolle über Mann Co. erlangen, welches er zeitweise in Gray Mann Co. umbenannte. Er tauchte das erste Mal in dem Comic 'Blood Brothers' auf und hatte seitdem einen weiteren Auftritt in 'Shadow Boxers', 'Death of a Salesbot', 'Ring of Fired' und 'A Cold Day in Hell'. Zudem wurde er im Testament seines Vaters erwähnt und hat eine größere Rolle in der Team Fortress Comics-Reihe. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Gray wurde als Sohn von Zepheniah und Bette Mann geboren. Seine Mutter überlebte die Anstrengungen der Geburt nicht. Bei seiner Geburt war Gray unterdurchschnittlich klein und schwächlich, konnte aber bereits sprechen und schien nicht nur intelligenter als seine beiden Drillingsbrüder, sondern sogar hochbegabt zu sein. Die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen hatte er sich, eigenen Angaben zufolge, bereits im Mutterleib angeeignet, indem er den Worten seiner Mutter lauschte. In der Zeit hatte er auch, "als Zeitvertreib", eine neue Form von Algebra erfunden. Sein Vater Zepheniah war von dieser ungewöhnlichen Begabung weniger begeistert und reagierte schockiert, als Gray ihn das erste Mal ansprach. Für Zepheniah, der Schwäche hasste, wurde er damit nur noch verachtenswerter. Er forderte sogar die Hebamme, die sie entbunden hatte, dazu auf, Gray zu ersticken. Als Gray kurz darauf von einem Adler entführt wurde, schrie ihm sein Vater nach, dass er ihn töten würde. Gray wurde von dem Adler, der ihn gerettet hatte, aufgezogen und wie sein eigener Nachwuchs behandelt. Als er stark genug war, tötete und aß er den Adler und seinen Nachwuchs. Danach kehrte Gray zur Zivilisation zurück und schaffte es, sich hochzuarbeiten. Dabei vergaß er jedoch nie seine verwöhnten Brüder und verfolgte ihren jahrzehntelangen Streit, in dem sie das Vermögen ihres Vaters vergeudeten und sich vollkommen sinnlos wegen Kies, welches sie irrtümlicherweise als wertvollsten Treibstoff der Welt ansahen, bekämpften. Kurz vor dem Tod seines Vaters kontaktierte Gray diesen und versuchte ihn um das Australium, dass er und Barnabas Hale in Australien entdeckt hatten, zu erpressen. Der sterbende Zepheniah ging darauf jedoch nicht ein und vermachte das Australium testamentarisch seinem Dienstmädchen Elizabeth, die es geheim halten sollte. Vermutlich engagierte Gray Jahre darauf, wie seine Brüder, den Ingenieur Radigan Conagher, um sich eine Lebenserhaltungsmaschine zu bauen. Scheinbar gelang es ihm aber, im Gegensatz zu Redmond und Blutarch, diese Maschine zu perfektionieren und durch andere zu ergänzen, so dass er in einer besseren körperlichen Verfassung als seine Drillingsbrüder blieb. Blood Brothers thumb|190px|"My name is Gray Mann. I am your brother."Letztlich entschloss er sich dazu, seinen Brüdern eine Falle zu stellen. Beiden schickte er einen Brief, in dem er sich als der jeweils andere ausgab. In den beiden Briefen drückte er wohl Verzweiflung über den Zustand der Familie aus, der bei seinen Brüdern Anklang fand. Sie trafen sich darauf in den Badlands in New Mexico, um über weitere Zukunftspläne zu beraten und entschlossen sich dazu, eine Maschine zu bauen, die einen der beiden Schwanger machen sollte, um die Familie Mann nicht aussterben zu lassen. Kurz nach diesem Beschluss kam Gray Mann dazu und brachte die Ingenieure von Redmond um, die sich um seine Lebenserhaltungsmaschine kümmerten. Er erzählte den beiden seinen Lebensweg, bekannte sich der Urheberschaft der beiden Briefe und eröffnete ihnen seine Verachtung für sie. Zudem klärte er die beiden auf, dass ihr 150 Jahre andauernde Krieg sinnlos war, da Kies nahezu wertlos ist und es sich bei ihm nicht, wie die beiden ihr Leben lang glaubten, um den wertvollsten Treibstoff der Welt handelt. Als Redmonds Maschine ausfiel, tötete er seine beiden Drillingsbrüder, deren Idee - über eine Maschine schwanger zu werden - er als schwachsinniges Verbrechen gegen die Natur ansah. Shadow Boxers thumb|150px|Gray präsentiert sein neuestes WerkIn Shadow Boxers hat Gray gegen Ende einen kleinen Auftritt. Während der Heavy, der Soldier und Miss Pauling seine Basis infiltrieren, stellt er seiner Roboter-Armee seine neueste Erfindung, den Mecha-Engineer, vor. Bei diesem hat er einige Änderungen gegenüber den anderen Robotern vorgenommen, und bezeichnet ihn auch als die "klügste Erweiterung" seiner Armee. Im Vorfeld dazu tadelt er seine Roboter, gesteht sich aber selbst die Schuld an ihren Fehlern ein, da er sie ja letztlich erschaffen habe. Death of a Salesbot Nach einem Jahr Krieg gegen Mann Co. erkennt Gray, dass er nicht länger auf diese Weise weitermachen kann, da seine Roboter-Truppen eine Niederlage nach der anderen hinnehmen müssen. Daher übernimmt er das Konzept, welches Mann Co. erfolgreich perfektioniert hat, und erstellt robotisierte Plagiate der Mann Co-Hüte, um sie selbst an die Söldner zu verkaufen. Es wird angedeutet, dass diese Idee in den 1990er Jahren letztlich zu einem "Hut-Krieg" führt. Ring of Fired thumb|150px|Gray während seiner vermeintlichen KapitulationIn 'Ring of Fired' spielt Gray wieder eine etwas größere Rolle. Zusammen mit einer Horde Roboter begibt er sich zum Hauptquartier von Mann Co., um Saxton Hale seine vermeintliche Kapitulation mitzuteilen. Im selben Moment fordert ihn jedoch, gemäß den von Saxton Hale persönlich aufgestellten Regel, dazu auf, sich dem Geschäftsführer von Gray Gravel Co. zum Zweikampf zu stellen, um mit diesem um den Vorsitz von Mann Co. zu kämpfen. Dabei stellt sich, nachdem Hale Gray Mann bereits attackiert hat, heraus, dass Grays Tochter Olivia die offizielle Geschäftsführerin von Gray Gravel Co. ist. Da Hale nicht gegen ein kleines Mädchen kämpfen will, gibt er sich geschlagen und übergibt Gray und seiner Tochter die Firma. Dieser entlässt darauf sämtliche Söldner und sucht nach den Australium-Vorräten von Hale. Als er gegen Ende des Comics entdeckt, dass die Administratorin mit sämtlichen Australium-Vorräten verschwunden ist, heuert er einen mysteriösen Mann an, um sie zu finden. Für den Leser stellt sich heraus, dass die verbliebene Energie von Grays Lebenserhaltungsmaschine sich dem Ende zuneigt und er neues Australium benötigt, um sie weiterlaufen lassen zu können. A Cold Day in Hell Nachdem Gray in 'Unhappy Returns' keinen Auftritt hatte, taucht er in 'A Cold Day in Hell' wieder auf und versucht, in der Stadtbücherei von Teufort, Unterlagen über die Geburtsjahrgänge des 19. Jahrhunderts zu finden. Scheinbar geht es ihm darum, das Alter von Helen, der Administratorin, zu erfahren. Diese waren jedoch im vorherigen Teil von Miss Pauling zerstört worden. Im Verlauf des Comics stellt sich außerdem heraus, wen Gray angeheuert hatte, um die Administratorin und das Australium zu finden: Es handelt sich um das Söldner-Team aus Team Fortress Classic, welches seinen alten Medic durch den aus Team Fortress 2 eingetauscht hat. Die Söldner von Gray planen, darauf zu warten, dass sich die Administratorin Miss Pauling und den ehemaligen Söldnern von Mann Co. von selbst zeigt, damit sie zuschlagen können. Galerie Geburtskurkunde der Gebrüder Mann.jpg|Geburtsurkunde der Mann-Drillinge Zepheniahs Testament.jpg|Das vollständige Testament von Zepheniah Nieodemus Mann Trivia *Wie die Namen seiner beiden Brüder deutet auch sein Vorname Gray ("Grey", Englisch für "Grau") die Farbe der Kleidung an, die er trägt. Im Gegensatz zu der Kleiderordnung seiner Brüder, deren Söldner blaue (BLU) bzw. rote (RED) Kleidung tragen, erscheinen seine Roboter im Spiel nicht als graue, sondern blaue Einheiten. Ursrpünglich war es geplant, dass im Koop-Modus RED- und BLU-Söldner gegen graue Roboter kämpfen sollten. Da dies Testspieler aufgrund der Aufteilung im Hauptspiel irritierte, wurde die heute bekannte Form verwendet. *Gray Mann ähnelt optisch, insbesondere von der Frisur her, der von dem Schauspieler William Hartnell dargestellten ersten Inkarnation des Doctors aus der britischen Science-Fiction-Serie Doctor Who. *Auf der Event-Karte Helltower, die mit dem Fünften Jährlichen Helloween-Special erschien, lobt Zepheniah Mann den jeweiligen Gewinner des Loren-Rennens manchmal, fügt dann aber hinzu, dass eigentlich Gray sein Lieblingskind sei, obwohl er diesen in dem Comics bereits direkt nach seiner Geburt töten lassen wollte. *Zwischen Gray Mann und seiner angeblichen Tochter Olivia Mann müssten mindestens 140 Jahre Altersunterschied liegen. Daher ist biologische Verwandtschaft zwischen den beiden äußerst fraglich. *''Half-Life''-Fans deuten Gray Mann u.a. auch als Anspielung auf den G-Man, da er einen ähnlichen Anzug trägt und dieselben Initialien wieder dieser besitzt. Ihre Persönlichkeiten weisen jedoch kaum Ähnlichkeiten auf. Kategorie:NSCs (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2